


language

by ayrtonwilbury



Series: 00qswann [7]
Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>james doesn't know french</p>
            </blockquote>





	language

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, james /does/ know french canonically. his mother and father taught him german and french before they died. i gave this a little twist on why he doesn't.

James Bond, Maddy knew, was talented in many things. For example, he was extraordinary with weapons and was able to sass his way out of hairy situations. However, he was not talented in her native language of French. That realization surprised her since he was multilingual with four other languages. The thought confused her a little, since he was able to respond to her when she actually did talk in French or when she was in one of her “moods.”

The three of them were on the couch, the tv on some random channel for background noise. Maddy had curled on the far end of the couch, her hands around a cup of tea while Chewie curled in her lap, purring contently. James sat in the middle, her feet under his legs to keep warm while Q was lying down, his legs over James and his feet wrapped around one of her legs. Han was on Q’s chest, his claws dug into his shirt as Q had his eyes closed.

“James Bond,” Maddy said aloud finally. “International spy, proficient with weapons and tactics-”

“You’re making me blush,” James interrupted and smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes. “And yet you cannot speak French.”

He frowned as if she insulted him. “It’s not like I can’t understand it. I just can’t speak it.”

“Didn’t yer mum speak French?” Q asked, his eyes still closed. “Or was she French or somffin?”

James tickled under Q’s knee which caused the young man to yelp. James and Maddy both grinned. “My mother did indeed speak French. And German. I had learned both when I was a boy but I never really spoke it. I stopped giving a damn after…” James was quiet for a moment. “Well, after she died.”

Maddy moved closer and rested her head against James’s shoulder. “Do you want to learn?”

James shrugged his shoulders. “If I can understand it enough when someone talks to me, I think that’s good enough for me.”

“I would have taught you,” Maddy answered as she nipped his ear playfully. “I’m sure Luke would have helped, too.”

James turned to look at her, his grip tightened around Q’s calves. “And how would you have taught me?”

She chuckled and moved to kiss his neck. “I think I have a few ideas…”

“Is it sex time?” Q asked as he opened one eye. “I think I’m ready for sex.”

James let out a laugh and tickled Q’s knee once more. Maddy moved and wrapped her arms around James’s neck.

“Help me teach James French and then we can have all the sex you want,” Maddy compromised.

Q huffed and sat up. He looked at the two of them before he smiled before he finally said: “D'accord.”

James shook his head and kissed the two of them. “My little doves.”


End file.
